Let's Play With Me, Rivaille!
by tsubaki.kuran
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Hanji mengajak Rivaille dan Irvin bermain hide-and-seek? Ga pinter bikin summary. AU, mystery, supernatural, death!chara, slight RivaEren, dll. RnR? Flame? Delete?


Let's Play With Me, Rivaille!

**Genre :**

Mystery, Supernatural

**Rate :**

T

**Warning :**

**Possibly AU**, **OOC**, abal, gaje, **nyaris plotless**, **judul tak sesuai cerita**, **kesamaan ide merupakan ketidaksengajaan**, typo(s) bertebaran, **horror gagal**, terselip sedikit humor garing, bahasa sesuka hati author/non baku, slight RivaEren, **death!chara**, dll

**Disclaimer** :

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama-sensei

Let's Play With Me, Rivaille! © me

(A/N): Di sini Irvin Smith, Hanji Zoe, dan Rivaille masih berusia 10 tahun.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Happy reading!

* * *

**_Chapter 1:_**

Hari libur yang tenang. Di sebuah jalan yang lengang, terlihat sepasang bocah (?) sedang berjalan berdampingan. Anak laki-laki bersurai pirang klimis – Irvin Smith, tampak berjalan dengan santainya. Berbeda sekali dengan anak bersurai coklat dengan semacam ponytail, berkacamata dan err, tak jelas apa gendernya – Hanji Zoe. Ia tampak bersemangat sekali menceritakan tentang _figurine_ terbaru miliknya – _Colossal_ dan _Armored Titan_. Sedang Irvin, ia hanya menyimak dengan kalem. Mereka terus berjalan berdampingan sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah – rumah yang terlampau bersih sampai-sampai debu yang lewat enggan menempel.

"Hanji, kau yakin akan melakukannya? Itu berbahaya sekali."

"Tenanglah, aku akan baik-baik saja!"

Dan setelah itu, Hanji lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. _'Ini dia,' _ucapnya dalam hati.

"RIVAILLE! KELUARLAAAAHHH! AYO MAIINNNN!" Seketika terciptalah sebuah teriakan yang sangat kolosal berasal dari mulut seorang Hanji Zoe. Irvin yang berdiri di sebelahnya bahkan harus menutupi telinganya dengan kapas – supaya pendengarannya selamat. "Hanji, kau benar-benar keterlaluan," responnya singkat. Hanji hanya nyengir kuda menanggapinya.

_'Satu… Dua… Tiga…' _Hanji menghitung dalam hati.

BRAKKK!

Tepat setelah hitungan ketiga, pintu rumah itu terbuka – menampilkan sesosok bocah laki-laki coretcoretpendekcoretcoret yang sedang membawa kemoceng kesayangannya, lengkap dengan masker yang masih melekat menutupi separuh wajahnya, begitu pula dengan pelindung rambut (?) yang masih setia melindungi surai gelapnya. Sepasang kelereng hitam milik anak itu – Rivaille, menatap tajam dua sejoli – Irvin dan Hanji – dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Oh, jangan lupakan aura membunuh yang terpancar jelas dari tubuh coretpendekcoret nya.

"Ada. Perlu. Apa. Kalian. Kemari?" Rivaille menyambut penggang- ehem, teman-temannya dengan penekanan di setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Irvin – yang tetap tenang mendapat sambutan semacam itu dari Rivaille, hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Tanyakan itu pada dia," ucap Irvin tenang sambil menunjuk Hanji – yang senyum-senyum gaje di tempatnya berdiri.

"Nee, Rivaille… Kami ingin mengajakmu bermain!" ucap Hanji ceria, tak mempedulikan tatapan membunuh Rivaille.

"Tak ada waktu untuk bermain. Aku masih harus membersihkan rumahku."

"Ayolaah Rivaille! Memangnya kau tak bosan membersihkan rumah terus?" Hanji manyun sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Sebuah simpang empat imaginer tersemat dengan sangat manis di pelipis Rivaille. Ia kesal, meski ekspresinya tetap sedatar tembok. "Jika kubilang tidak, ya tidak, Hanji," tolaknya tegas. Hanji tetap tidak menyerah. Ia masih berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya supaya Rivaille mau ikut bermain bersamanya dan juga Irvin. _'Ah, aku ada ide!' _batinnya gembira.

"Hm…" Sebuah senyum misterius tercipta di bibir Hanji, membuat Rivaille dan Irvin penasaran. "Ada apa, Hanji?" Irvin yang sedari tadi diam, akhirnya ikut angkat bicara.

"Nee, Rivaille! Kami (Hanji merangkul Irvin) berjanji akan membantumu membersihkan rumah jika hari ini kau mau ikut bermain bersama kami, bagaimanaaa?" Irvin tampak sedikit kaget, tak terima dengan keputusan sepihak Hanji. "Hei, jangan membuat keputusan sepihak!" protesnya.

Sekilas, tampak kilatan aneh pada sepasang manik hitam Rivaille. Senang dengan penawaran Hanji? Bisa jadi. Tapi – hanya Tuhan dan Rivaille sendiri yang tahu arti kilatan itu.

"Hoo, penawaran yang cukup menarik."

Suara yang keluar dari mulut Rivaille langsung menarik perhatian Hanji. "Jadi? Kau mau bermain bersama kami?" tanyanya antusias.

Rivaille mengedikkan bahunya. "Hmph, kurasa tak buruk."

Hanji pun bersorak mendengarnya. 

xoxoxo 

"Jadi…sebenarnya kita hanya ke hutan belakang sekolah?" tanya Irvin – ketika mereka berjalan memasuki areal hutan di belakang sekolah mereka itu.

"Eeh? Jadi aku belum memberi tahu kalian ya kalau mau kesini? Haha... maafkan aku yaaa" jawab Hanji enteng, tak lupa ia memasang innocent face-nya – yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan di mata Rivaille. Sepertinya bocah berkacamata itu tak memperhatikan si coretpendekcoret yang berjalan di belakangnya – lagi-lagi mengeluarkan aura gelap. Sebal? Tentu saja. _'Cih, ternyata cuma ke belakang sekolah. Aku sudah membuang waktuku percuma,' _batinnya sebal.

Mereka bertiga terus berjalan, cukup jauh sampai ke tengah hutan – hingga sampailah mereka di sebuah tanah yang lumayan lapang. Yah, cukup lah jika digunakan untuk tiga orang bocah. "Jadi, kita mau apa? Jangan membuang waktuku, Hanji," Rivaille tak sabaran.

"Aku ingin bermain hide-and-seek!" seru Hanji ceria, tak memperhatikan dua temannya yang lain sedang ber-sweatdrop ria – yah, bayangkan saja Rivaille ber-sweatdrop ria tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Jika hanya ingin hide-and-seek, di rumah saja kan bisa, Hanji.."

"Tidak bisa, Irvin! Bermain hide-and-seek di rumah itu tak ada gregetnya! Terlalu mainstream, dan tak ada tantangannya!" Dan lagi-lagi, Irvin dan Rivaille ber-sweatdrop ria. _'Hanji itu, selain gendernya yang tak jelas, pikirannya juga tak jelas,' _batin keduanya.

"Naah…" Hanji menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya. "untuk ronde pertama, aku yang jaga ya!" lanjutnya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju pohon terdekat, dan mulai menghitung.

"Tiga puluh… dua puluh sembilan… dua puluh delapan…"

Sementara Hanji menghitung, Irvin dan Rivaille sempat bertukar pandang sejenak – sebelum mengangguk, lalu berpisah mencari tempat persembunyian masing-masing – Irvin ke timur, sedangkan Rivaille ke barat.

Dan mereka sama sekali tak menyadari, bahwa ada sepasang manik sewarna darah tengah mengawasi mereka…

– mengawasi Rivaille, lebih tepatnya.

"Hm… Menarik…" 

TBC… 

(A/N):

Haloooo! *tebar mawar* /nak

Tsubaki balik lagi XDD kali ini balik sama fanfict dari Shingeki no Kyojin…

Sebenernya sih masih nyoba nyoba aja sama ini fandom, soalnya saya masih baru di fandom Shingekyo /.\ *le ngumpet*

Niat awal sih, mau bikin horror… tapi kok jadinya malah begini…*harakiri*

Oh iya, hutan belakang sekolah itu, bayangin aja kayak di tempat Doraemon yaa XDb

Yah, review? Flame? Delete?


End file.
